


show me the stars (and the entire universe)

by amypond



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/M, If you couldn't guess lol, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond/pseuds/amypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall's the doctor, Zayn might be River Song, Harry and Louis are Amy and Rory and Liam is..well, he's Liam. (doctor who au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me the stars (and the entire universe)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just randomly popped into my head one night...idk, but there are way too few doctor who aus in this fandom, so here i am!  
> english is not my native language, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. please tell me about them in the comments :)

Harry's eleven when he first meets the doctor-or well, Niall.

He's laying awake in his big bed at home, his mother had gone out to the cinema with some friends and Gemma was staying over at a friend's house. His Parents had only recently gotten divorced and he missed his father being around but at the same time, he's glad about it. Anne is far happier now, more relaxed. Part of the reason she let him have the house all to himself tonight.   
He insisted on not needing a babysitter but now, that he's laying awake in his bed with the moon shining into his room and the sounds coming from outside, he'd much rather have his mum here. Or Gemma. Anyone, really.   
There's a strange noise all of a sudden, something that goes bee-wooo and then there's a wooosh and a clash.   
Harry bits his lip, his hands clutching the bed sheet. The sound came from his garden. What if..

"Hello-o?" A male voice calls. 

Harry opens his eyes. The telephone's downstairs. His mum's phone would be turned off and he doesn't know Gemma's mobile number by heart. 

"Hello?" The voice calls again. He has a strange accent, one that Harry can't quite place yet, but it sounds friendly..sort of. "My tardis crashed down! I'm sorry, does anybody live here? This garden seems quite wild.." The voice says, the last part mumbled. 

Harry takes a shaky breath, standing up and walking to his bedroom window. Peeking out, he spots a blond man, or rather boy, standing in the middle of his garden. He's wearing a red polo shirt and jeans and is looking around until he looks up and sees him. 

"Oh hello, curly boy!" He smiled widely. "I'm really sorry, but my tardis-," He points to a blue old-fashioned police box that is for some reason standing in Harry's garden. Smoke is coming out of the opened door, "broke down here and I don't really know where I am, I wanted to visit my old friend Cleopatra and now here I am, I'm sorry, would you mind...?" 

'He's mental,' Harry thinks. 'He's absolutely bloody mental'. But how the hell did he get that police box -tardis, he called it- into his garden? 

"Uhh, my mum's not here! I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!" Harry calls. 

"I'm the doctor," The man introduces himself.

"Wait, doctor who?" There's only one doctor in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, and that's Doctor Collins, who lives five houses down from him and has a lovely wife, who pays him in sweets for taking out her dog, as her husband works all day and she has rheumatism. 

"Just the doctor," The man, or boy, smiles. 

Harry shakes his head. "Everybody had a name. I'm Harold." He doesn't really know why he tells the boy the name children in his class use to make fun of him, he just sort of feels like it makes him sound older. More official, respectable. Smarter.

"That's a really nice name." The doctor says. "Well, if you insist on a name, you can call me..how about Niall? Niall sounds irish. I'm irish now. I like Niall. Call me Niall." 

Harry laughes quietly. "Okay, uhh..Niall. How did you get into my garden?"   
He's getting slightly less afraid of the stranger, who seems to be extremely confused as to how he got into this situation in the first place, too. 

"My tardis broke down. And I, I just regenerated and I'm irish now so i was thought, i have to tell Cleopatra about this, I haven't seen her in ages but then my tardis landed her and now she's broken and won't go anymore. You need to help me fix her!" 

'Definitely mental,' Harry's brain tries to tell him, but well, he's young and naive so.."Is that box a time machine?" 

"What? Yeah, she is! Sort of. She's my tardis. She's my blue wonder box. Can bring you anywhere in time and space. I can show you the big bang or victorian London, or well, whatever you want. Any time period, anywhere in the universe. Even outside the universe if that's what you want. But you gotta help me fix her first. I'm not good at fixing things. I don't know why people call me the doctor."

Harry laughs. For some reason, he feels like he can trust this stranger. "I'm coming down." 

Niall, or the doctor, smiles at him. He's still smiling when he comes through the backdoor. The grass is wet and cold, tickling his nacked feet, and it's full moon but it's July, so it's not too cold. He shyly stands a few metres away from the blond man, who looks about nineteen.

"Everyone calls me the doctor but you can call me Niall, Harold," He smiles.

Harry nods, smiling at him so that his dimples are showing.

"So, could you.." Niall points to the police box. 

Harry bits his lip, following him inside. His eyes widen as Niall enters the box. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"I know," Niall smiles proudly. "My good ole' tardis. She does a great job. Usually. Sometimes she drops me off at places I really don't want to be and expects me to save the universe. But oh well, whatever. I love her. It's she and I until the end of time. When everything's else is gone, there will still be me and my tardis. A mad men and his box." 

Harry half listens to him as he walks towards the..dashboard? He doesn't know what to call it but he quickly indentifies where the smoke is coming from and pushes a red 'off'-button. The smoke stops.   
It's completely scentfree, Harry notices and after a few seconds, there's no sign of it left. 

"You did it!" Niall exclaims, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek in excitement. "You fixed the smokey-thingy! Let's see if it works, shall we? Where do you wanna go?" 

"Uhh.." Harry mumbles. "I want to see the stars."


End file.
